


One Shot

by KateKintail



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Gun play, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: handcuffs & gun play</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle

Dee grinned widely as Ryo stood naked before him, swinging a pair of handcuffs. “Oh are we going to play a little?” Dee grinned. “I want to play with you, Ryo.” He flopped down on the bed. “Show me how you play.” Dee could be headstrong and overbearing. In the bedroom, he’d always been the one in control, and images of Ryo lying submissively, hands trapped behind his bed, sucking on Dee’s cock were too wonderful to resist. Ryo was a master of fellatio.

“You should strip down,” Ryo suggested casually, still swinging the cuffs.

Dee raised an eyebrow. “Oh I should, should I?”

Ryo’s grin slowly faded. He cleared his throat and softened his posture. He meandered across the room. Then, suddenly, he snapped to attention and turned, gun in hand. He pointed the gun straight at Dee, now tense and firm. Even his cock was stiff and pointing towards Dee. “Strip!” he commanded. “Now!”

Eyes wide, fingers trembling, Dee began pulling off his clothes. “All right, all right,” he said.

“Less talk. More undressing.” He expected praise when he was done, but all he got was Ryo rounding on him. Click went one handcuff around Dee’s wrist. Then click went its other side around one pole of the headboard. “Where are yours?” When Dee hesitated just a moment, he held the gun closer. “Where?!”

Dee flinched and pointed. “There! Over there with my clothes!” He relaxed only slightly when Ryo moved away, no longer pointing the gun at him. But then Ryo got the cuffs and click-click trapped Dee’s other wrist to the other side of the headboard.

“Good things we’re cops,” Ryo said, kneeling on the bed, straddling Dee. His legs were spread wide, cock still hard and excited. “Such nice playthings at hand, don’t you think?”

“Heh,” Dee forced a laugh. “Um, right. But I thought—”

Ryo raised the gun, aiming at Dee’s chest. “You thought what?”

Dee shook his head. “I thought it would be nice to see another side of you!”

Ryo grinned once again. “Nice? Oh, baby, you really have no idea, do you?” He lunged forward and kissed the man passionately. He stroked the man’s chest and tweezed a nipple. He rubbed himself against Dee, the frotting having the desired effect on his partner. Dee moaned happily as Ryo’s warmth, smell, and heartbeat assaulted him. He was incapable of even moving. With the touching came the kissing, and soon waves of pleasure were creeping up on Dee. Ryo’s mouth was all over the place, trailing kisses across his chest, lapping at his naval, licking his balls. It was so close to what he’d imagined a few minutes before that he almost forgot about the rest.

But when Ryo pulled back, and Dee moaned for more, he remembered. Ryo knelt over him again, gun pointed and eyes fixed. Dee sniffled. “More… God, Ryo. You can’t stop now.”

Ryo cocked his head. “I’m sorry? Who’s the one with the gun here?”

“You,” Dee replied, need still in his voice.

Ryo aimed the gun down. “Me,” he repeated firmly. Then he took the gun and rubbed it against Dee’s throbbing member. Dee resisted the urge to squirm and pull away. A sudden movement might make the gun go off. At the end of this, he wanted his dick both whole and happy. Besides, it wasn’t as though he could get away. He lay there, held to the bed, frozen in place, terrified, and hornier than he could ever remember being in his life, watching as the gun caressed his sensitive skin. Ryo slid it up and down, as if painting in long strokes.

Then he aimed the gun lower and ran it around the man’s balls. Dee cried out but did not move. He wanted to hold himself, stroke himself. The stimulation was so intense he almost couldn’t take it. He needed release. He needed Ryo.

The gun slid lower and Ryo angled it upwards. It slid between Dee’s cheeks, the end pressing against the man’s hole. “One shot,” he said. “And you know what a good shot I am, don’t you?”

“Best in the precinct!” Dee assured him.

“One shot and you’d be gone. But one thrust in and you’d be… done.” He looked down at Dee’s dick. Yet another grin rose to the surface. “Good thing I’d never do this with it loaded.” With that, he bent over and wrapped his mouth around Dee. He sucked and licked and swallowed not a minute later when Dee did indeed lose himself to the intense, unexpected yet completely expected pleasure of it all.


End file.
